Fort Baxter Air Base
Fort Baxter Air Base is a national guard military base in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. GTA: Vice City Fort Baxter Airbase first appeared in GTA Vice City, located just north of Escobar International Airport. There are large numbers of soldiers armed with M4's guarding the area, making it extremely dangerous to try and gain access to the base; the military defenders have a shoot-on-sight policy, regardless of whether or not the player is armed. Furthermore, soldiers will occasionally attack Tommy Vercetti when he passes by in the street outside, even though the player is technically not trespassing on the base itself. For this reason, extreme caution should be used when in the area. There are no hidden packages within the base (except for a package behind the sign in GTA VC), but there are accessible military vehicles, including the Rhino and the Hunter. Even so, stealing them with so many soldiers in the vicinity is no mean feat. The Hunter is particularly secure, as it is located at the rear of the base, behind many fences that need to be circumvented. Landing a Maverick next to the Hunter and then quickly jumping on board is one tactic to obtain the coveted attack helicopter. It is worth noting that Fort Baxter, like the police station in Vice Point, can be entered freely if the player is wearing the cop outfit, giving very easy access to military vehicles located inside. It is also worth noting that attacking a soilder will cause all the soilders to attack the player. GTA: Vice City Stories Fort Baxter Airbase is also featured in GTA Vice City Stories. Set two years before GTA Vice City, the airbase's internal layout is significantly different. In Vice City, the base is accessible by breaking through through the barriers at the main gate or jumping over it, while in Vice City Stories, the gates open automatically, are more substantial and cannot be broken. Corporal Victor Vance was stationed at Fort Baxter until his dishonorable discharge when Sergeant Peppah found marijuana hidden under Victor's bed. After re-unlocking the Army Fatigues, Victor Vance can enter the base any time and he gets the same treatment as he did during his time in the army that includes aiming at soldiers and killing them until the limit of 3 is reached and then every new set of soldiers spawning will start shooting at him. Like Vice City, Vice City Stories also has accesible Military vehicles but this time they're available from the start of the game except the Rhino which is only unlocked after the mission Over the Top. "Ghost Tower" The "Ghost Tower" refers to an air traffic control tower that was originally intended to be located within Fort Baxter in GTA Vice City. It was removed prior to the game's release, but it is still visible in the distance when looking west from Vice Beach. The tower was going to serve a runway at the base that was also cut pre-release. It is visible in both GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories.